


всё начинается в тавернах.

by lykretsiya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: о пьяных посиделках, неправильных принцессах и откровенном флирте.





	всё начинается в тавернах.

'Ковчег' — пожалуй, самое идиотское название для таверны из всех, в которых Лекса когда-либо бывала; Анья придерживается того же мнения, но отрицать, что в 'Ковчеге' водится лучшая выпивка и вывешиваются самые прибыльные задания — глупо, потому что это так.

Рейвен, владелица таверны, как-то рассказывает Анье историю названия, но сама Анья помнит её плохо и урывками, потому что куда больше ей запоминается то, как после нудных пьяных объяснений они целуются у барной стойке на глазах бывшего парня Рейвен. И, пожалуй, его крайне яростный вид. И то, как этот самый бывший парень (Флинт? Финн?) блюёт на заднем дворе с перепоя, а Октавия, официантка и подруга Рейвен, вышвыривает его за шкирку. И немного — довольное улюлюканье Рейвен у Аньи на коленях. Лекса определённо ударит Анью, если она в очередной раз начнёт с грустной радостью вспоминать эту историю, потому что слушать одну и ту же сопливую лесбийскую байку по десятому кругу — это уже перебор. Тем более при условии, что Рейвен всё равно ничего не помнит и регулярно отшивает ухаживания Аньи.

Лекса пялится в свою пивную кружку, чётко осознавая, что размякает на несложной бытовой подработке, которой зарабатывает на жизнь последние пару месяцев. Ей нужно развеяться, взять самое сложное и самое прибыльное задание в городе, пока это не сделали другие — та же Анья, от тоски лезущая на стену. Но для начала можно и культурно расслабиться в компании удивительных дам и отличной выпивки.

 _Да,_ — думает Лекса, наблюдая за безрезультатными попытками Аньи вывести Рейвен на ответный флирт, — _пора взять себя в руки._

Рейвен прячется в кладовой, откровенно сбегая от ласковых интонаций Аньи, и уже через минуту Анья грузно валится на скамью рядом с Лексой, залпом допивая пиво из своей полупустой кружки.

*

Первое, что видит Лекса, продирая глаза после смачной попойки, — это смазливое девичье лицо. У девушки светлые волнистые волосы, красивая широкая челюсть и милые родинки на светлой коже, от неё пахнет вчерашней выпивкой и рвотой; Лекса на мгновение теряется, потому что совершенно точно уверена, что не знает эту девушку, а с незнакомками она не спит по умолчанию. Девушка тяжело вздыхает во сне и доверчиво жмётся к Лексе боком.

— Это кто? — раздаётся голос Аньи откуда-то сверху.

Лекса поднимает взгляд от белокурой незнакомки и видит помятую грустную Анью, прикладывающую руку к похмельной голове. Анья повторяет вопрос и присаживается на ближайший стул, пока Лекса аккуратно выпутывается из объятий незнакомки.

— Без понятия, — пожимает плечами Лекса и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что голову простреливает головной болью. — Я с ней не спала.

Анья кивает, морщится и пододвигает к Лексе тарелку со вчерашними недоеденными закусками. Лекса понимает, что ужасно голодна, и методично сметает всё с тарелки.

— А я вот проснулась в постели Рейвен, — невесело усмехается Анья; Лекса хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает и рта раскрыть: — одна. Рейвен там не было, а я — была. Блять.

Лекса успокаивающе гладит Анью по плечу и искренне ей сочувствует; да, слушать бесконечные хвалебные оды невероятной Рейвен утомляет, но не поддержать расстроенную подругу — полный отстой. Анья благодарно кивает и подсовывает Лексе закуски с другого стола.

— Так что там с заданием? Не передумала тащиться в такую даль? 

Лекса напрягает память под вопросительным взглядом Аньи и вспоминает, как перед самой кульминацией попойки вырывает у Беллами, одного конченного наёмника, путёвку в дружественное государство и обратно с принцессой на плече за весьма и весьма неплохое вознаграждение. Тут же начинает ныть плечо, и Лекса уверена, что это Беллами с досады размахнулся и случайно угодил в Лексу своей пустой кружкой.

— Нет... думаю, нет, — хрипит Лекса не своим голосом и откашливается. — Мне нужно проветриться.

Анья пожимает плечами, мол, как хочешь, после чего очень громко всхлипывает, глядя поверх головы Лексы — на стойку. Лекса оборачивается и видит игнорирующую — или пытающуюся игнорировать — их Рейвен, убирающую осколки с пола, и помогающую ей Октавию.

— Да, — растеряно говорит Анья, продолжая буравить спину Рейвен взглядом, — мне бы тоже не помешало проветриться.

Стараясь не наступать на валяющиеся на полу тела, Анья отходит к доске объявлений и пристально вчитывается в каждую листовку, ища наиболее удалённое от города задание и изредка бросая печальные взгляды в сторону стойки. Лекса тяжело вздыхает и возвращается к спящей незнакомке, чувствуя себя ответственной за девушку, в объятиях которой просыпается этим утром.

Лекса аккуратно трясёт незнакомку за плечо. Девушка недовольно мычит, открывает голубые-голубые, как ясное небо, глаза и резко садится, тут же хватаясь за голову.

— Ты?.. — спрашивает она сиплым ото сна голосом.

— Лекса. А как твоё имя, любительница пьяных объятий? 

Незнакомка смотрит удивлённо и немного смущённо, и Лекса думает, что, наверное, зря это говорит, но девушка смешливо улыбается, и Лекса улыбается ей в ответ.

— Я Кларк. И да, я люблю пьяные объятия, это разве плохо? 

Лекса отрицательно качает головой, помогая Кларк подняться с пола. Кларк тут же хватает тарелку с закусками с ближайшего стола и довольно стонет, облизывая жирные от рыбы пальцы.

Анья возвращается с цветастой листовкой в руках, на обороте — название соседнего королевства и приличная оплата. Кларк приветственно машет ей куском сушёной рыбы, и Анья коротко кивает.

— Прогуляться с тобой до замка? Мне нужно зайти в лавку у ворот.

Лекса уже хочет принять предложение Аньи, как Кларк, уничтожив все свои закуски, заинтересованно косится в сторону выхода: 

— А можно мне с вами? Мне тоже нужно к замку, но... — и, смущённо кашлянув, говорит тише: — но я не помню дорогу.

Бросать даму, с которой спала в обнимку, не в правилах Лексы.

*

Анья прощается с Лексой и Кларк на подходе к замку, обещая зайти к Лексе вечером и принести пару бутылок сидра.

— Ну, дальше мне в замок, — Лекса делает неопределённый жест рукой.

— Ага, мне... эм, мне тоже надо идти.

Кларк кутается в свой плащ, хотя на улице далеко не зима.

— Спасибо, что проводила, — улыбается она и скрывается в переулке раньше, чем Лекса успевает придумать ответ.

 _Надо было договориться о встрече после задания,_ — отстранённо думает она и удивляется сама себе, — _дура_.

*

Приём у королевской семьи проходит спокойнее и намного приятнее, чем Лекса может даже вообразить: королева Эбби оказывается очень милой учтивой женщиной. Эбби кратко объясняет суть миссии (перевезти принцессу из точки а в точку б без серьёзных увечий и вернуть обратно в замок за две недели) и приглашает Лексу на обед, но Лекса, критично осмотрев себя, вежливо отклоняет предложение и обещает заглянуть на завтрак в день отъезда. Конечно, она не придёт на завтрак, и они обе это понимают. 

— До завтра, дорогая! — говорит Эбби на прощание, и Лекса выдвигается в сторону дома.

Весь остаток дня Лекса лениво поливает себя водой из половника, лёжа в ванне и предвкушая скорое путешествие. Отмокнув достаточно, чтобы не чувствовать последствий вчерашней пьянки, Лекса выбирается из ванной комнаты и разваливается на постели. Ближе к ночи приходит Анья, спокойно открывая дверь своим ключом и с порога протягивая Лексе бутылку сидра: 

— Я заходила к Рейвен попрощаться, но она упорно меня избегает. То ли я её достала, то ли у нас вчера что-то было, но я совершенно не помню, как оказалась в её постели, — вздох. — Попросила Октавию сказать Рейвен, что я больше не буду её донимать. Обидно, конечно, что теперь вход в 'Ковчег' мне закрыт, но...

Что 'но' она не договаривает и прикладывается к бутылке. Лекса из солидарности тоже пьёт и мысленно возвращается к белокурой Кларк с её ясными голубыми глазами и очаровательной улыбкой.

Анья остаётся на ночь.

*

Анья уходит ещё до того, как Лекса просыпается; возможно, для того, чтобы не испытывать искушение остаться до выезда Лексы и непременно заглянуть в 'Ковчег' — Лекса не знает, но подозревает, потому что прогулка до 'Ковчега' уже входит в традицию. Осуждать её сложно, и Лекса не берётся за это дело, потому что даже примерно не представляет, что Анья сейчас чувствует, надеясь только, что с ней всё будет хорошо.

Собрав немногочисленные вещи в дорогу и нагрузив лошадь сумками, Лекса приспускает до 'Ковчега', предвкушая сытный завтрак в тишине среди кучи пьяных тел. 

В 'Ковчеге' на Лексу налетает взмыленная Октавия, которая быстро выводит её на задний дворик и угрожающим шёпотом спрашивает, где Анья и почему она приходит одна. 

— Анья, эм, уехала? — полувопросительно отвечает Лекса, не до конца понимая, чего от неё хотят. — Вернётся на следующей неделе. 

Октавия сдавленно ругается и падает на лавочку, пряча лицо в ладонях. 

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спрашивает Лекса, присаживаясь рядом. 

— Ещё как случилось, — убито бормочет Октавия в ладони. — Анья приходила вчера и просила передать кое-что Рейвен... 

— Да, знаю. 

— ...так вот я и передала, а Рейвен как взбесилась — ей, знаешь, нравится Анья, а тут...

— Понятно... Стоп, что? 

Лекса пялится на Октавию как на восьмое чудо света и не верит своим ушам: Анья, столько месяцев безрезультатно подбивавшая клинья к Рейвен, оказывается, этой самой Рейвен нравится — уму непостижимо. 

— Ну да, Рейвен нравится Анья, она просто не знала, как к ней подступиться, ведь, видела же, Анья постоянно флиртует, а внимание на Рейвен обращает только когда выпьет...

Лекса смеётся так громко, что, кажется, будит всю улицу, но остановиться не может. Октавия кидает на неё недовольный взгляд и дуется. 

— Прости-прости, — отсмеявшись, сипит Лекса, — просто, знаешь, Анья уже так меня задолбала рассказами о неприступной Рейвен, что это правда смешно. Встретились, блять, два одиночества — и сойтись не могут. 

Тут уже смеётся Октавия, потому что, вот сюрприз, её-то как раз задолбали рассказы Рейвен о такой нахальной, но очаровательной обольстительнице и похитительнице женских сердец, которая совсем её не замечает. История для драматического любовного романа — не иначе. Или для потешной песни. 

В итоге Октавия выносит Лексе завтрак прямо на задний дворик, не спеша пока радовать Рейвен приятными новостями. 

*

Эбби выглядит расстроенной, но не настолько, чтобы Лекса начала чувствовать вину за проигнорированный завтрак. Всё же Октавия готовит лучшие рёбрышки во всём городе, и за это Лекса извиняться не собирается. 

У ворот стоит белоснежная лошадь, нагруженная сумками, и Лекса, кажется, только сейчас понимает, во что ввязывается: отправлять в другое королевство в одиночку — это одно, но сопровождать непонятно кого королевских кровей — это совсем другое; Лекса ведь даже имени принцессы не спросила, а им ехать минимум три дня в одну сторону — ну не дура ли?

Из ворот спиной вперёд выходит девушка в безупречном голубом, но даже с виду очень неудобном платье, попутно переругивающаяся с кем-то вне поля зрения Лексы. Эбби качает головой и бросает на Лексу извиняющийся взгляд. 

— Что ж, — говорит Эбби, — познакомься, милая, это твоя сопровождающая — Лекса, а это, Лекса, моя дочь — принцесса Кларк. 

Кларк оборачивается на звук своего имени и смотрит на Лексу так, словно перед ней приведение, пока Лекса испытывает такое мощное дежавю, что забывает, как говорить. 

Подумать только: она спала на полу таверны Рейвен в обнимку с принцессой, а после провожала её домой и корила себя за то, что не додумалась вовремя назначить встречу, думая, что она простая зажиточная! Анья описается от смеха, когда узнает, Лекса в этом уверена. Ещё и растрещит всем наёмникам. 

Кларк приходит в себя первой: поднимает челюсть с земли, с помощью начальника стражи забирается в седло, путаясь в юбках платья, и что-то говорит королеве Эбби на прощание. Лекса машинально следует за ней, вскоре обгоняя и двигаясь на два-три шага впереди; до ближайшего леса едут молча. 

— Стой!

Лекса останавливает лошадь, тупо глядя на то, как Кларк отстёгивает одну из сумок от седла и вытаскивает из неё какую-то одежду. Кларк надевает мягкие тканевые штаны с множеством карманов прямо под юбку, стягивает платье через голову, оставаясь в лёгкой бельевой майке, и довершает вчерашний утренний образ светло-коричневой рубашкой, после чего комкает платье и небрежно запихивает его в теперь пустую сумку. 

— И что же принцесса делала вчера в дешёвой таверне в компании пьяных наёмников? — неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает Лекса, внимательно разглядывая ту самую белокурую Кларк, уплетающую чужие закуски.

— Отдыхала? — раздражённо отвечает Кларк, пристёгивая сумку обратно к седлу и без проблем забираясь на лошадь. — Матушка хочет выдать меня замуж на принца, имею я право пожалеть себя, напиваясь непонятно с кем в собственном королевстве? — с вызовом выплёвывает она, глядя Лексе прямо в глаза. 

Такой реакции Лекса не ожидает, поэтому с ответом находится не сразу. 

— Я тебя не осуждаю, — Лекса примирительно поднимает руки, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбно, — просто не ожидала, что вторая наша встреча будет... такой. 

Взгляд Кларк смягчается, и на её губах расплывается несмелая улыбка. 

— А какой должна была быть наша вторая встреча? 

Лекса видит, что Кларк хочет выглядеть безразличной, но озорной блеск в глазах выдаёт её любопытство с головой. 

— В тёмном углу 'Ковчега'? Я бы сделала вид, что не помню тебя, и угостила бы выпивкой, мы бы разговорились, а утром проснулись бы примерно в той же позе, что и в первый раз. 

Кларк пытается не улыбаться ещё шире, но получается у неё плохо; Лексе это кажется очаровательным. Кларк бы намного лучше вписалась в её весёлую лесбийскую команду, чем во все эти пафосные дворцовые приёмы, но Лекса не говорит этого вслух. 

До первой более-менее приличной таверны Лекса успевает рассказать Кларк об Анье, об утренних новостях, о бытие наёмницей и том, почему она вообще берёт это задание. Взамен Кларк рассказывает о скучных балах, дурацких правилах и том, скольких принцев за последние полгода она успевает отшить и как Эбби из-за этого гневается. 

Привязав лошадей у поилки в конюшне, Лекса открывает перед Кларк дверь таверны и учтиво пропускает её вперёд, и Кларк отвешивает ей шутливый реверанс, держа юбки невидимого бального платья. Лекса договаривается о комнате с владелицей таверны и берёт им с Кларк полноценный ужин и выпивки сверх меры, потому что Кларк вроде как не против, а Лексе вроде как интересно. 

Кульминацией вечера становится ввалившаяся с добычей шайка местных наёмников, которая решает устроить пир на весь мир, но Лекса к тому моменту уже настолько пьяна, что не осознаёт, что в таверне резко прибавляется народу. 

*

Королевство, название которого Лексе неизвестно, оказывается настолько картонным и плоским, что в голову не лезет ни одного подходящего эпитета для его описания. Кларк говорит, что изнутри все королевства так выглядят — и не верить её печальному стеклянному взгляду не получается, она ведь всё-таки принцесса и постоянно ездит показываться принцам других королевств по наставлению королевы Эбби. 

Принц Уэллс оказывается жутким занудой, с которым невозможно находиться в одном помещении больше пяти минут, и Кларк в весьма грубой форме высказывает это Лексе, попутно скидывая с себя очередное красивое, но максимально неудобное платье. В тот же вечер Лекса выносит с королевской кухни бутылку вина, а Кларк просит Лексу заплести её так же, как заплетают волосы наёмницы. В итоге Кларк засыпает у Лексы на руках, трогательно сопя и пуская слюни; Лекса аккуратно укладывает Кларк, накрывая пуховым одеялом, и ложится на диван в углу, потому что до выделенной ей комнаты идти слишком далеко. 

*

На второй день пребывания в замке принца Уэллса Кларк не выдерживает нарочитой манерности всех вокруг и со скандалом вылетает из столовой, оставляя короля и королеву недоумевающе смотреть ей вслед. 

Кларк так ругается, что у Лексы уши в трубочку сворачиваются, и это при условии, что большую часть жизни она проводит в тавернах среди потомственных наёмниц и наёмников всех цветов и размеров, которые следят за своей речью от слова 'нет'. Лексу веселит взрывной характер Кларк, и она даже говорит об этом вслух. Кожа у Кларк аристократично бледная, почти прозрачная, и румянец — возможно, от вина, но сегодня они не пьют — видно просто прекрасно. 

Лекса почти целует Кларк, когда та склоняет голову к её груди в приступе смеха, но вовремя останавливает себя.

Лекса смотрит в голубые-голубые глаза Кларк, которая весело о чём-то рассказывает, периодически переругиваясь с кем придётся совсем не как принцесса, и понимает, что попала. Влюбиться в девушку, с которой толком не знакома, — куда ни шло, влюбиться в девушку, с которой толком не знакома, с учётом того, что она — принцесса её королевства, — просто пиздец. Анья будет подшучивать над ней всю оставшуюся жизнь.

*

Ночью третьего дня Кларк влетает в комнату Лексы с сумками в руках и испуганным выражением лица. Лекса спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

Но Кларк не отвечает, только запихивает вещи Лексы в сумку и хватает саму Лексу за руку, вытаскивая её в темноту дворцовых коридоров. Не до конца проснувшаяся Лекса не сразу понимает, как они оказываются в королевской конюшне, но намерения Кларк ей кристально чисты — она хочет уехать отсюда сию же секунду и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. 

Отказать ей Лекса не может — это государственная измена, оскорбление королевской семьи и всё такое, хотя на лошадь она вскакивает совершенно не по этим причинам, а потому, что, если она останется, Кларк тут не будет. 

*

Кларк почти влезает в драку с местными по неведомо какой — Лекса не слушает — причине, и Лексе приходится оттаскивать её в комнату наверху, чтобы она случайно не начала феодальную войну из-за не так брошенного взгляда. Когда за Лексой закрывается дверь, Кларк валится на кровать и обиженно дуется. 

— Знаешь, — пьяно бормочет Кларк себе под нос, — я вообще-то весь вечер на тебя таращилась, — Лекса выдавливает из себя только булькающее 'мм?' и подходит к постели. — Ну, тогда — у Рейвен или как там её зовут, которая твоей подруге нравится, вот. Как дура таращилась, а ты на меня ни разу не посмотрела даже, пока была трезвая!

Кларк смеётся, но это в ней гуляет алкоголь.

Лекса про себя отмечает, что плохо на неё влияет и вообще спаивает принцессу. А ещё — что Кларк _пялилась_ на неё. 

— Мы вообще-то целовались — там, у Рейвен. Ты говорила, что тебе нравятся блондинки, но с незнакомками ты не спишь. Но теперь-то мы знакомы, да?

Лекса садится на постель, и Кларк тут же кладёт голову ей на колени, продолжая вяло канючить, борясь с зевотой. Лекса мягко гладит её по волосам, не зная, что делать и как быть в подобной ситуации. Кларк прижимается губами к запястью Лексы, и Лекса забывает, что нужно дышать. 

Когда Кларк засыпает, Лекса уходит, закрыв дверь на ключ, и ещё долго сидит в окружении едва живых от алкогольного опьянения тел, пытаясь уложить в голове, что самая очаровательная девушка в её жизни, во-первых, пялилась на неё, во-вторых, целовалась с ней, и в-третьих, хотела бы заняться с ней сексом. С ней — с простой наёмницей. 

Если Анья приедет хоть на день позже, Лекса лично её закопает, потому что умрёт, если не поделится с кем-нибудь. 

Утром Кларк чувствует себя отвратительно и несколько раз уж совсем не по-королевски блюёт на пол у постели; Лекса отпаивает её сытным супом и кормит фруктами с рук. После полудня Кларк снова может ходить, говорить и злиться, а это значит, что можно ехать. 

Судя по поведению Кларк, она ничего со вчерашнего вечера не помнит — ни сопливых признаний, ни почти случившейся драки. Лекса решает ей не напоминать до тех пор, пока они не въедут в город. 

*

Лекса не может поверить в свою удачу, сталкиваясь с Аньей на границе города. 

— Это что — наша принцесса? — тупо спрашивает Анья, не очень вежливо тыча в Кларк пальцем. 

Кларк дуется, но в спор вступать не решается и просто надменно фыркает, опережая лошадей Лексы и Аньи на пару корпусов. 

— Она самая, — улыбается Лекса. — Ты столько всего пропустила, хочу тебе сказать. 

Анья грустно хмыкает. Её голос сочится ядом. 

— Если ты скажешь, что Рейвен успела найти себе парня в тот же день, как я уехала, я повешусь, серьёзно. 

Выдавать секреты раньше времени в планы Лексы не входит. 

— Хуже! — заговорщическим шёпотом извещает она, наблюдая за вытягивающимся лицом Аньи. — Как насчёт выпить сегодня вечером в 'Ковчеге'? У меня одна плохая, одна ужасная, одна хорошая и одна просто охуенная новость, но сначала нужно отдать принцессу на попечение матушки. 

_Ненадолго._

Анья не хочет идти в 'Ковчег' — это ясно как божий день, но любопытство — страшная вещь. Кларк оно тоже скоро погубит; Лекса прекрасно видит, как она внимательно прислушивается к каждому слову, и ни секунды не сомневается, что та будет сегодня вечером в 'Ковчеге'. 

*

Эбби встречает Кларк со скорбным и одновременно облегчённым выражением красивого аристократичного лица. В замок Лексу уже не пускают — начальник стражи отдаёт деньги прямо у ворот и разворачивает в город, мотивируя это тем, что больше Лексе здесь делать нечего. Дома Лекса долго и муторно вымывает каждую пылинку из волос и тщательно переплетает косы, начищает куртку до блеска и даже надевает своё лучшую и единственную подвеску. 

Самое столпотворение в 'Ковчеге' обычно начинается после восьми вечера, поэтому в без десяти восемь Лекса уже на всех парах летит по широким улочкам к таверне, предвкушая водоворот событий и оскорблений, сыплющихся на её голову от всех, кто умеет говорить, потому что Рейвен в гневе — это беда, но хорошее настроение Лексы не сможет испортить даже надвигающаяся война. 

Октавия носится между столиками, едва успевая дышать, и Лекса честно ждёт на заднем дворе, когда у неё начнётся перерыв, чтобы поговорить по душам и подготовить всё к незабываемому вечеру. 

— О, уже вернулась, — устало улыбается Октавия, опускаясь на лавку; она вытягивает ноги и блаженно стонет. 

— Вернулась, — кивает Лекса, — и Анья вернулась, столкнулись с ней на границе. Она должна скоро подойти. 

— Вот Рейвен обрадуется!

— Ага, скандал будет знатный

Октавия лениво улыбается. 

*

Ещё до того, как переступить порог, Анья чувствует, что её ждёт самая весёлая в самом плохом из всех имеющихся смыслов ночь в её жизни — и, конечно, интуиция её не подводит, потому что первая, с кем она сталкивается, — это несравненная Рейвен. 

— О, — задушено пищит Анья, — привет?

Рейвен так зла и обижена, что её бронзовая кожа покрывается красными пятнами. 

— 'Привет'? Ты пропадаешь на неделю, никому ничего не сказав, а теперь заявляешься в 'Ковчег' и говоришь мне 'привет'?! 

Лучше всего на свете Рейвен делает три вещи: готовит, чинит вещи и скандалит — это медицинский факт. Лекса спокойно пьёт своё пиво за одним из дальних столиков, наблюдая за только-только набирающей обороты поножовщиной без ножей. 

— Ты, блять, сбежала из моей постели, послала меня через мою официантку и теперь здороваешься со мной как ни в чём не бывало?! Я похожа на дуру?! 

Анья тоже умеет скандалить; и да, ей тоже есть, что сказать Рейвен. 

Когда Октавия начинает принимать ставки, по трактиру уже летают стулья, а грохот и крики, наверное, слышно даже в самых дальних комнатах королевского замка. Лекса пытается не улыбаться, но всё равно улыбается в кружку, когда Анья вкладывает 'я от тебя без ума' в что-то среднее между 'чтоб ты сдохла' и 'пошла нахуй', и Рейвен взрывается в новом приступе ярости. 

Не заметить тихо крадущуюся по стенке Кларк довольно проблематично, но Лекса упорно делает вид, что не видит её, когда забирает из рук Октавии две кружки пива. Рейвен уже открыто признаётся Анье в любви, когда Лекса пробирается сквозь толпу к самому тёмному углу зала и аккуратно ставит кружки на покосившийся столик. 

— Мы знакомы? — игриво говорит Лекса, отодвигая стоящий рядом с Кларк стул и пристраиваясь на нём. — Могу я угостить вас выпивкой? 

Рейвен целует Анью на глазах у всех столпившихся ради хлеба и зрелищ, совершенно не обращая внимание на гул и одобрительный рёв. 

Кларк улыбается так радостно, что у Лексы перехватывает дыхание. 

Всё начинается в тавернах — и заканчивается чаще всего там же.


End file.
